


Unchanging Things

by carsinoska



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another possibility, another ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanging Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Kawaranai Mono' by Dastinia.

“And now history and the future are safe forever.”

Z-one watched the final round of the WRGP from the Ark Cradle. Yusei thought that he had saved the future by defeating Aporia. And perhaps that was true; _Yusei’s_ future would be safe. But not Z-one’s. Not humanity’s.

As long as the Infinity Circuit was completed, it didn’t matter to Z-one whether or not Aporia lived. However, it didn’t seem as though Aporia had managed to collect enough energy to complete it. That was a pity. If he really wanted to, Z-one could probably make another attempt to gather the small energy that was required to complete it, but at this point, was it even worth the effort?

There was nothing that motivated Z-one to keep moving forward. There was no sliver of hope that he could possibly salvage to convince him to press on. He must have tried hundreds of different plans, but no matter what, they would always fail. So what was the probability that any other action that he took wouldn’t fail as well?

Not only that, but there was no one he had left to rely on. Aporia was gone, Paradox was defeated, and Antinomy was a lost cause. Z-one’s old body didn’t allow him the freedom of much movement. Without the help of others, there was very little he could do.

At least the loss of Paradox was one that Z-one had predicted long ago. He’d known before Paradox had even set out for his journey that he would never see him again.

But Antinomy should not have lost all his memories. He should not have forgotten his mission. And now he would probably live out the rest of his life with Team 5D’s, not knowing what his ignorance had cost the world.

If Z-one were to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t truly believe that dropping the Ark Cradle on Neo Domino City would fix anything. It would probably only speed up the inevitable end of the world. No, what he was really hoping for, in the depths of his heart, was for Fudo Yusei to be the hero that he believed in. If all that was required to save the world was for Z-one to play the villain, for Fudo Yusei to overcome yet another obstacle, then he would do it. After all, for Fudo Yusei, the impossible was just another possibility.

But if Yusei continued to be blind and ignorant… Then there was nothing Z-one could do. 

And no matter how many times he tried, tried, tried, tried, no matter how many more times he _could_ try, try, try, try… Nothing would change.

Nothing would change.

He was so tired. He wondered, for just a moment, could he be selfish? Could he abandon his mission and let fate have its way? To be reunited with his friends once more... Z-one already knew that he asked for too much.

But if it wouldn’t happen one way… There were always other ways.

In some manner of speaking, this too was inevitable. He could only artificially prolong his life for so long. He was only living on borrowed time, after all.

So if the world didn’t want to be saved, then it could burn for all that he cared.


End file.
